16th Nin - Shinobi...Jonin!
16th Nin - Shinobi...Jonin! is the sixteenth episode of ''Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi and the first episode of 2020. This episode features the debut of '''Shinobi Jonin-Bakugo Form', as well as Kirito Arma's transformation to the Brown Yami Nin-Ju. It also reveals Haruka as the heir of the Royal Family. Plot Continuing from the previous episode, both Rentaro and Isamichi transform into their respective Rider forms and fight all over the secluded forest. As the two battle through the woods, Kamen Rider Shinobi suddenly stops and drops down to the ground, giving Hattari the chance to activate Fantastic Ninpo and hit Shinobi with a charged Rider Kick, defeating him. As Rentaro falls, his transformation gets undone and the Silver Hyoutan gets thrown to the ground. Isamichi also de-transforms, satisfied with his win, and picks up Rentaro’s Hyoutan, saying that in the end, he’ll protect Iroha even from him, before ultimately leaving Rentaro lying on the ground. “The seven chosen bear this responsibility, the curse of the family that cannot be undone. This is their mission, the duty of the shinobi… protectors of living, bearers of hope, and the shadow that brings courage. All of these are done through shadows, as stewards to the Royal Family.” - Scroll’s text, as read by Rentaro Kagura Isamichi goes back to the Konjo Group Offices that morning, surrendering the Gold Hyoutan to Ayame while also giving her the Silver Hyoutan as well. When Ayame asks about what happened, Isamichi simply says that everything started with Rentaro’s actions and he’s just untangling Shinobi’s mess. He then orders Ayame to hire competent and strong ninja that will become the new Kamen Rider Shinobi and Hattari, working under their company. When Ayame tries to explain that it's impossible, Isamichi immediately stops her and orders her as the Konjo Group’s Vice-CEO, before dismissing her. Once again, Isamichi repeats that he only needs to protect Iroha. Back at the forest, Rentaro casually stands up and goes on a nearby tree where he helps two backpacking campers out, revealing that he took the Rider Kick on purpose to defend the civilians who got caught in their crossfire. Kyoya suddenly drops in, having seen their fight, and chastises Rentaro for essentially throwing their battle, but helps the two innocent people get back up as well. He asks if getting his Hyoutan stolen was also his plan, before telling Rentaro that Johnny has finally regained consciousness. The scene then shifts to Johnny’s hospital room with Rekka, Chief Takajo, and Iroha visiting him. Rekka explains to him what happened during the past days, as well as the truth about his family. Unmoved, Johnny ultimately absorbs what happened and apologizes to everyone, especially to Iroha for hurting her brother. Iroha straightly accepts his apology but also asks what his plan is moving forward. Chief Takajo then brought out the remains of the Clay Hyoutan, handing them back to Johnny, before asking if he is still up to the task with becoming a Rider once he recovers. Before Johnny could answer, the doctor arrives with Satomi, telling Johnny to visit the hospital gardens to get some fresh air. As Satomi escorts Johnny out on a wheelchair, the doctor stops the rest from going with Johnny, before reminding them of the different times where the hospital got attacked because of them, comically badgering Rekka, Iroha, and Takajo. Elsewhere, Kirito Arma comes out of one of the experiment pods for creating Yami Nin-Ju, while the Yaminin observes and remarks that he will be the first person to ever become a Nin-Ju on two different instances, saying that Kirito Arma’s bloodline made this possible. Impressed, Kirito shows off his increased athletic skill and will now try his hand on killing Johnny, the Royal Family, and everyone who wronged him once and for all. The Yaminin then reiterates to bring Iroha to her, but Kirito suddenly attacks him and knocks him out, saying that he has served his usefulness. In the hospital gardens, Satomi continuously strolls Johnny, letting him relax a bit, but Johnny seems even more uncomfortable as he flashbacks to several past events before finally breaking down. Johnny blames his overall lack of understanding with the ninjas, the Nin-Ju, the Riders, and everything else, regretting everything that he did just so he could get his “false revenge”. Satomi stops and tries to comfort him, but Johnny pushes her aside, with him falling off his chair. Johnny tries and struggles to get up due to his weakened state and Satomi tries to help but Rentaro arrives and stops her. Rentaro starts berating Johnny for faltering so quickly as Johnny continues to struggle standing up. Rentaro tells him to get a grip and do something that will help him for once. Angered by the goading, Satomi turns and tries to slap Rentaro, but Johnny catches her hand as he finally gets up. He then tells Rentaro that he’s not one to falter easily. He staggers a bit and before he could fall, Rentaro immediately helps him up, with him saying that he’s not one to stand by and let others fall. Johnny smiles and the two of them laugh while Satomi also smiles at them. Back at the Konjo Group Office, Isamichi looks through the Internet for potential applicants to become the new Kamen Riders when he gets a phone call about Iroha being in Johnny’s hospital. Isamichi suddenly gets bothered and immediately stands up to leave, only to see the Gold Hyoutan on top of the guest table. After hesitating for a bit, he immediately grabs it and heads out. The call gets cut and it's revealed that Kyoya was feeding the info all along, though he’s less than ecstatic about doing this. A strong breeze is felt at the hospital gardens as Kirito appears at a distance and tries to attack Satomi. Immediately, Rekka drops in and blocks Kirito’s sword strike with her kunai, protecting Satomi, while Iroha runs in and calls her brother. Isamichi also appears and immediately transforms to Kamen Rider Hattari, attacking Kirito with his ninjatō, before trying to pull Iroha away to safety. Iroha, however, lets go and instead assists Johnny as Kirito once again tries to attack the group. Enraged, Hattari goes in and slashes Kirito, but he catches the Rider’s sword with his bare hands and kicks Hattari sorely in the stomach, tossing him back. Kirito then looks at his body and says that this is already his power before doing hand seals and casts a technique that recreates the effects of the Crimson Year’s Red Moon. Immediately, waters pour out of his body and he transforms into a Yami Nin-Ju with brown accents, surprising everyone especially Rentaro, who recognizes the technique. The Nin-Ju starts to rampage at the park and Rekka transforms into Kamen Rider Kurenai to fight off the beast. She gets a few offenses in, but the Nin-Ju activates a switch and Dustards suddenly manifests, overwhelming the others and distracting Kurenai enough for the Nin-Ju to attack her. Rentaro fights off the Dustards and immediately clears some of them out before finally focusing himself on the Yami Nin-Ju. He suddenly pulls out the Silver Hyoutan, surprising Hattari as he swore he took it from him, before transforming into Kamen Rider Shinobi. He then looks at Johnny and with him nodding, he pulls out the Brown Sanzu Starter which turns into the Bomb Disc-S and inserts in on the Mirai Driver’s D-9 slot before spinning the Shuriken Starter once again, transforming him into Kamen Rider Shinobi Jonin-Bakugo form, surprising everyone. He immediately clears out the rest of the Dustards and uses Sharp Ninpo to summon Earth Spikes to impale the grunts, destroying them. The Yami Nin-Ju attacks Shinobi but he tanks all the attacks before catching a punch and then hitting the Nin-Ju with a charged punch using his Band Knuckles. He then sends the beast back and starts overpowering it with solid punches and strikes. Shinobi then finishes the Yami Nin-Ju by activating Solid-Finish Ninpo, before draining its waters, turning him back to Kirito Arma. As Rentaro cancels his transformation, Isamichi suddenly grabs him by the collar, asking how he got the Silver Hyoutan back, what that form was, and why he didn’t use that in their fight before. Ayame and Takajo arrive and the former apologizes to Isamichi, saying that she gave the Hyoutan back because Rentaro is the only one capable of being Shinobi. Isamichi lets go and tries to hit Ayame for disobeying him but Iroha stops Isamichi and tells him off. He then looks at everyone there as Rekka helps Johnny back up to his wheelchair. Isamichi throws the Gold Hyoutan to the ground and runs away from them, refusing to accept what was happening. That night, Kirito limps away to an abandoned location, still planning to take revenge on Johnny and the Royal Family, when Haruka appears in front of him. Recognizing her as ‘the heir’, Kirito pulls out a kunai to attack her, only to be ensnared by chains as Kamen Rider Saizo appears beside her. Haruka then condemns Kirito for betraying the Royal Family and hurting innocent civilians. She tells Saizo to execute him as punishment and he raises the Kusari-Gasher in scythe form and brings it down on him. Fan Casting * Rentaro Kagura: Hideya Tawada * Isamichi Konjo: Takuma Zaiki * Rekka Ayano: Kazusa Okuyama * Johnny Yoo: Chansung * Kyoya Hibino: Hokuto Matsumura * Iroha Kagura: Asuka Hanamura * Ayame Suzumiya: Kana Oya * Chief Takajo: Masahiro Takashima * Haruka Ashikage: Mizuki Yamauchi * Satomi Hiiragi: Anna Ishii * Yaminin: Masashi Ebara Guest Cast * Kirito Arma: Yoshio Kojima * Campers: Kumiko Shiratori, Osamu Shitara * Doctor: Tatsuhito Okuda (cameo) Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Shinobi: Yuji Nakata * Kamen Rider Hattari: Shogo Teramoto * Kamen Rider Kurenai: Ryoko Gomi * Kamen Rider Saizo: Jun Watanabe * Brown Yami Nin-Ju: Naoki Ofuji Notes from Writer * Kirito Arma is the first person to become two types of Nin-Ju. He's also the first Yami Nin-Ju with a different color scheme. * During the doctor scene, the doctor rants about how most of the Rider fights happen within the hospital grounds. He also lets out a "Curse You Ninjas!" scream in a style that mimics the "Onore Dikeido!" meme, complete with bursting winds.